Soulmates
by Mask and Clown
Summary: See now, you too were hiding a wonderful colour. To you, my beloved, may my voice reach you. Soulmates!AU, HaliTau, sho-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Awalnya ini cuma iseng-iseng aja, tapi ya sudahlah.**

 **Ceritanya agak klise dan kemampuan menulis saya udah agak turun, jadi mohon maaf.**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu dan juga ff yang pernah saya baca, jadinya campuradul kek bubur deh.** **Saya ga tau gimana keadaan fandom ini sekarang, tapi lagi mood pengen nulis soal HaliTau jadi kalau ga suka mohon pilih tombol back aja.**

 **Warning : SoulmatesAU, sho-ai, HaliTau, a bit of Angst, OOC, typos, etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Monsta, saya cuma minjem doang**

 **Silakan dinikmati**

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang spesial di dunia ini.

Jika saja Halilintar bisa memilih di dunia mana ia ingin di tempatkan, dia pasti tidak akan pernah memilih dunia dimana kehidupan cintamu sudah ditetapkan sejak kau dilahirkan.

Itu adalah sebuah peristiwa tak lazim yang sudah ada sejak puluhan abad yang lalu, hingga kini para ilmuwan masih meneliti sebab terjadinya fenomena ini. Suatu ikatan yang bisa menghubungkan seseorang dengan yang lain dalam keadaan tidak sadar maupun sadar. Semua orang menyebutnya sebagai Hubungan _Soulmates_.

Dunia dihebohkan dengan kelahiran bayi-bayi yang cacat secara serentak, seperti buta warna, detak jantung yang lemah, tak bisa merasakan apapun, dan lain sebagainya. Pada waktu itu, manusia mengira bahwa hal itu adalah sebuah bencana besar bagi umatnya, namun semua perkiraan itu berubah saat para generasi baru itu bertemu dengan jodoh mereka masing masing.

Semua kecacatan yang mereka derita sejak lahir itu langsung sembuh dan mereka bisa melanjutkan kehidupan mereka seperti orang-orang normal pada umumnya. Peristiwa itu berjalan terus menerus dan hal ini membawa kabar gembira diseluruh penjuru bumi. Dikabarkan bahwa dunia menjadi lebih 'damai' dan 'makmur', tingkat kejahatan dan pembunuhan pun ikut berkurang drastis.

Fenomena aneh ini masih ada sampai sekarang, Hubungan _Soulmates_ bukanlah hal yang tak normal pada masa ini.

Halilintar tak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya 'spesial' dibanding dengan orang lain. Hanya karena bentuk hubungan _Soulmates_ -nya tidak diketahui dan para dokter menganggap ini merupakan sesuatu yang menarik. Memang benar semua yang ada pada dirinya normal, ia bisa melihat dengan benar, merasakan, mencium, dan yang lainnya. Tapi dokter tidak mendiagonisnya sebagai anak yang tak mempunyai _soulmates_ , para ilmuwan bahkan tertarik dengan dirinya.

Sayang sekali, Halilintar bukan orang yang tertarik dengan yang namanya ' _soulmates_ ' itu.

Pada mulanya, orang tuanya sedikit khawatir namun mereka akhirnya membiarkan hal itu. Lagipula, kondisinya ini tidak membawa dampak negatif apapun bagi tubuh maupun jiwanya. Ia bisa meraih nilai bagus di sekolahnya dan terampil dalam seni bela diri, bagi orang tuanya itu sudah cukup. Mungkin mereka percaya bahwa Halilintar bisa mengatasi kondisinya sendiri dan tidak perlu dibantu siapapun.

Berkat kepintarannya yang cukup luar biasa itu, Halilintar bisa memasuki sekolah favorit tanpa harus mengikuti tes dan sebagainya. Alias diundang langsung dari pihak sekolah. Sekarang, Halilintar hanya perlu berusaha menjalani hidup barunya ini sekarang.

$o$

Dan dengan begitu, kehidupan SMA-nya pun dimulai.

Halilintar bukanlah orang yang begitu anti-sosial, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia memiliki ego yang tinggi untuk menghampiri kumpulan murid yang berada di kelasnya ini, jadi pemuda itu lebih suka duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia sudah memastikan untuk menyebar aura membunuh di sekitarnya (yang bahkan sanggup untuk mengusir nyamuk), namun sepertinya masih ada orang juga yang tidak terpengaruh dan berani menghampirinya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Pemuda beriris merah itu memalingkan pandangannya dari jendela dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang menganggunya. Ia mempunyai iris berwarna emas dengan senyuman yang ramah terukir di wajahnya. Halilintar kembali membuang pandangannya sambil mengatakan,"Terserah."

Orang itu terlihat puas setelah mendapatkan izin dan meletakkan tas berwarna kuningnya yang cukup besar itu di bangkunya."Namaku Gempa. Kamu?" sepertinya dia tak ada niat untuk berhenti menganggu Halilintar, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesal.

"Halilintar."

Sebelum Gempa ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, Halilintar segera mengambil _earphone_ nya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan itu. Ia tidak menghidupkan musik apapun, namun sepertinya itu berhasil untuk memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Gempa hanya tersenyum tipis dan menanamkan dalam hati bahwa Halilintar adalah seseorang yang tertutup dan pendiam. Tapi ia bersyukur pemuda itu tidak mengusirnya tadi.

Di hari pertamanya, Halilintar berhasil mendapatkan satu teman.

"Jadi, apa hubungan _soulmates_ kamu?"

Halilintar mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan itu. Namun karena kepalanya yang sedang tertunduk ke meja, Gempa tak bisa melihat itu sehingga ia hanya diam menanti jawaban.

"Nggak punya."jawabnya dengan enteng dan ketus sebelum lanjut memakan mie rebusnya. Gempa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit."Tak punya? Maksudnya kau tak punya soulmates?"tanya Gempa kembali, membuat Halilintar menggerutu pelan.

Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di meja lalu menopang dagu, menatap Gempa dengan wajah dinginnya."Dokter bilang mereka nggak tahu apa hubungan _soulmates_ ku, tapi aku memang punya. Jelas?" Entah kenapa Gempa terlihat sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam yang Halilintar berikan. Ia justru mangut mangut tidak jelas, menyeruput es jeruknya miliknya.

"Begitu ya… Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada yang begituan…" gumam Gempa, terdengar sendu."Pasti berat ya.."lanjutnya, tersentak ketika Halilintar menghempaskan tangannya sedikit kuat ke meja kayu itu.

"Dengar ya, aku nggak peduli dengan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lebih baik aku belajar dan mikirin masa depanku, heh, bahkan lebih baik jika aku tak punya _soulmates_." ucapnya dengan ketus, beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya. Gempa buru-buru menghabiskan esnya dan segera mengejar pemuda itu.

"Jangan seperti itu, Halilintar. Tidak mempunyai soulmates itu sangat sakit rasanya, kau tahu.."

Halilintar langsung terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arah Gempa yang sedang menatap lantai dengan tatapan sedihnya itu, mengangkat wajahnya saat sadar Halilintar berhenti berjalan.

"…Apa kau tak punya…?" Gempa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum konek dengan apa yang Halilintar maksud.

Ia tertawa pelan."Bukan, bukan! Tapi aku punya teman masa kecil yang tak punya soulmates, dia terlihat sedih setiap hari." Halilintar menatapnya sejenak sebelum mendecih pelan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyesal karena sudah merasa bersalah walau hanya beberapa detik.

$o$

Mau dilihat dari berbagai sisi pun, Halilintar tak bisa mengerti apa yang sungguh menarik dari _soulmates_ itu.

Ia tak paham mengapa hampir semua orang membicarakan _soulmates_ mereka. Mengatakan bahwa mereka penasaran dan semangat untuk mengetahui seperti apa _partner_ cinta mereka nanti. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengaku sudah bertemu dengan pasangan hidup mereka itu, semuanya pasti serentak mengatakan bahwa mereka iri.

Hal seperti itulah yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Bukankah mereka sudah mendapat banyak cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang tua dan saudara mereka? Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan?

Tiap kali membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu pasangan hidupnya membuat Halilintar merinding. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya pun sedikit bersemangat. Memikirkan bahwa pasangan hidupnya ada di belahan dunia ini dan sedang menunggunya, klise memang tapi Halilintar tidak membenci itu. Mungkin jika dipikir lagi, Halilintar bisa sedikit mengerti alasan mereka.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak ia bersekolah di tempat ini. Tidak banyak yang berani mendekatinya, tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang mau bergaul dengan Halilintar. Yah, mereka adalah teman-temannya Gempa. Ada Gopal si keturunan India berbadan gembul, si kembar Ice dan Blaze.

Mereka berempat sering sekali menyeret Halilintar kemanapun yang mereka mau, baik ketika ke kantin maupun setelah pulang sekolah. Ia sudah lelah memberikan ancaman agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan dirinya, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak memusingkan hal itu.

Gopal menyuruhnya untuk datang cepat hari ini dengan alasan ingin menyontek tugas fisika mereka (biasanya sih Gempa, tapi dia sudah tidak mau lagi) dengan imbalan akan meneraktirnya hari ini. Halilintar tidak keberatan karena tawarannya itu, lagipula tugasnya juga gampang pun. Yah, mungkin bagi dia.

Perempatan siku-siku langsung muncul di dahinya saat mendapati bahwa hanya dia seorang yang baru tiba di kelasnya. Halilintar menggerutu kesal dan melempar tasnya ke bangkunya sebelum memutuskan untuk menyapu ruangan kotor ini dimana semua sampah kertas berserakan di bawah meja. Jika saja kelas ini bersih, Halilintar pasti akan lebih memilih untuk tidur. Halilintar akan memberitahu Gempa (sang ketua kelas) bahwa tidak ada yang piket dengan benar kemarin. Sekalian untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya di pagi hari ini.

Dengan kasar ia mengambil sapu di dalam lemari kelas dan mulai menyapu, tentu tidak lupa dengan menggerutu dan mengutuk Gopal. Ia akan meminta jatah lebih nanti.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan semua sampah sudah terkumpul di depan kelas. Halilintar meraih sekop dan mulai memasukkan sampah-sampah itu ke dalam tong sampah, semuanya berjalan dengan baik sebelum seseorang menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai karena Halilintar tidak dalam kondisi siaganya.

"Ups! Maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" kata sebuah suara yang asing, Halilintar mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna biru tua dan topi dengan motif mencolok yang menghadap ke samping. Ia segera mengambil buku yang sempat terjatuh di dekat Halilintar, senyumannya terlihat mengesalkan bagi pemuda beriris merah itu.

Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk debu yang ada di bajunya. Halilintar tak mengatakan apapun kecuali menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, menyebarkan aura gelapnya. Pemuda itu tersentak pelan namun segera tertawa."Maaf, maaf! Aku tadi sedang membaca buku jadi tak melihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Taufan." Halilintar hanya mendecih sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya, siapa juga yang menanyakan namanya.

"Heii! Aku bilang maaf! Apa kau semarah itu padaku? Jutek amat sih, kek nenek lampir.."rutuknya, membuat Halilintar seketika naik pitam. Ia melepaskan sapu di tangannya dan langsung menarik kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Kau ngajak berantem, hah?!" bentaknya dengan keras. Sudahlah Gopal belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, kelas yang begitu kotor, dan pemuda ini sudah mengetes kesabarannya.

Merasa hidupnya dalam bahaya, pemuda itu buru buru mengangkat tangannya.

"Canda, canda… Kau benar benar orang yang temperamental, ya?"

Halilintar menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum melepaskannya dengan kasar, membuat Taufan mundur beberapa langkah. Halilintar mengambil sapunya kembali dan segera membereskan pekerjaannya.

Taufan menatapnya dengan cemberut sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berlalu, padahal tadi ia hanya bermaksud mencari perhatiannya saja. Baru setengah perjalanan, dia kembali menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Oh ya, kau belum memberitahu namamu."

Pemuda beriris merah itu terdiam, melirik Taufan tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya.

"…Halilintar."

$o$

Taufan.

Jika diingat-ingat, Halilintar pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah, waktu dia mengikuti kontes _dance_ dengan teman-temannya (karena dia diminta gurunya) saat ia masih kelas 2 SMP. Halilintar memang tak terlalu berbakat dalam menari, tapi tubuhnya yang cukup lentur itu menjadi alasan bagi kelompoknya untuk mengikutkan dirinya.

Taufan adalah orang yang meraih juara 1 saat itu.

Halilintar tidak terlalu peduli dengan hasil lomba itu karena memang bukan _passion_ dia, tapi dia masih ingat nama yang menduduki peringkat satu di seluruh provinsi itu.

Pertemuan pertama mereka secara langsung adalah hal yang tidak pernah Halilintar bayangkan. Ia tahu Taufan bukan berasal dari kota ini, jadi mengapa ia bisa sampai bersekolah di tempat ini? Namun yah, Halilintar tidak begitu peduli tentang hal itu.

Hal yang membuat dia sedikit tertarik dengan Taufan adalah bagaimana setiap hari mereka bertemu, ia tak segan untuk menjahilinya.

Seperti saat Halilintar meninggalkan sebentar makanannya dan berakhir memuncratkan semuanya karena sangat asin, atau saat Taufan membuatnya mengejar dia dan lari ke dalam kelas Halilintar dimana di pintu sudah disiapkan lakban pas di depan mukanya. Semenjak Taufan terus menganggunya, Halilintar mudah ringan tangan dan tak ragu untuk melakukan beberapa seni bela diri yang sudah ia pelajari selama ini pada pemuda itu.

Namun setelah semua itu, Taufan pasti selalu kembali dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Halilintar, kenapa kau sering memakai topi itu?"

Pemuda itu tersentak pelan, menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku IPS miliknya yang sangat tebal itu dan menurunkannya sedikit. Halilintar menoleh ke sampingnya, mendapati iris biru Taufan yang terlihat lebih besar dan penasaran. Ia menjadi kesal sendiri dan langsung memegang kepala pemuda itu dengan kuat.

"Alasanmu sendiri memakai topi ini apa?" tanya Halilintar kembali dengan ketus, menekankan pegangannya. Taufan mengerang namun tak menepis tangan pemuda itu dari kepalanya."Yah, kalau aku untuk gaya aja sih. Kalau kau?" jawabnya diselingi beberapa erangan. Halilintar menghelakan nafas dan kembali membaca buku pelajarannya.

Tentu saja sudah jelas bukan? Dia ingin melarikan diri dari tatapan orang-orang.

Taufan menggerutu karena tidak mendapat jawabannya, munculah sebuah ide jahil di dalam kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia rampas topi hitam milik Halilintar dan berlari sembari tertawa. Pemuda beriris merah itu langsung panik saat menyadari bahwa topinya diambil.

"K-kembalikan, Taufan!"

Halilintar langsung berlari ke tempat Taufan dan mencoba merebut kembali topi berharga miliknya. Namun karena Taufan sangat lincah, ia bisa dengan mudah menghindari setiap gapaian Halilintar."Coba aja kalau bisa!"ejek Taufan, geli melihat wajah panik Halilintar yang jarang ia lihat.

Berkat itu, ia berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Taufan. Halilintar langsung menarik kembali tangannya saat ia merasakan tusukan seperti jarum di seluruh telapak tangannya. Taufan pun ikut tersentak dan kaget, mengkonfirmasi bahwa ia juga ikut merasakannya.

"Ouch! Apa itu tadi?"tanyanya, terlihat syok. Halilintar hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, juga tidak mengerti.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, menatap satu sama lain dengan suasana yang sangat canggung. Halilintar bisa melihat mata Taufan yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya namun ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Karena suasana yang semakin canggung, Halilintar segera menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meraih topinya dan memakainya kembali.

Taufan akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera tertawa."Pasti kita sama sama kesemutan." elaknya diikuti tawa ringan, Halilintar tidak merespon apapun. Walau kelihatannya Taufan tidak terlalu peduli, tapi Halilintar bisa menyadari ekspresi ganjil yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memang terganggu dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Mereka berdua tahu tidak satupun dari mereka yang kesemutan saat itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Ini ff iseng buat ngilangin stress, mungkin aja ditelantarin nanti haha**

 **Kalau berkenan, mohon reviewnya. Toh, paling ga ada yang suka plot basi kek gini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karena masih ada yang minat sama ff sampah ini, aku coba lanjutin sebagus mungkin sampai ga ada peminatnya lagi**

 **Ini masih permulaan jadi ga terlalu panjang, masih perkenalan gitulah. Next aku usahakan lebih panjang.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Topi saya bundar!" Halilintar menghelakan nafas berat dan mencoba untuk tidak mendengar suara cempreng dari pemuda bertopi biru itu."Di langit yang biru!" serunya sekali lagi sebelum tertawa sendiri.

"Itu bahkan bukan lagu yang sama.." celetuk Halilintar, memutar bola matanya. Taufan hanya cekikan, melempar penghapus papan tulis ditangannya ke atas meja guru sebelum duduk di kursi merah yang empuk itu. Pemuda beriris merah itu kembali mengayunkan sapu di tangannya dan mengumpulkan pasir serta sampah kertas yang tersebar di dalam ruangan itu.

Taufan memperhatikan Halilintar sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah jendela dimana langit sudah berwarna oranye, merasakan bagaimana cahaya yang hangat memandikan tubuhnya. Halilintar menggerutu pelan. Padahal mereka berdua yang dihukum, tapi hanya dia seorang yang menjalani tugasnya.

Semuanya bermula saat pagi ini Taufan tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Halilintar dan menyuruhnya untuk memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball_. Ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menuruti dan berakhir dihukum karena telah dituduh memecahkan kaca gudang olahraga, tapi Halilintar tahu betul bahwa Taufanlah yang melakukannya. Guru mereka yang terkenal _killer_ itu tak mau mendengar alasan apapun dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk membersihkan ruang labor IPA, seperti itulah singkat ceritanya. Setidaknya Taufan berjanji akan membelikannya buku novel baru hari Minggu nanti.

Halilintar mendengus setelah membuang tumpukan debu terakhir ke dalam tong sampah, ia segera meletakkan kembali sapu dan sekop di dalam lemari coklat yang berada di ujung ruangan. Merasa sangat letih, pemuda itu memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku dimana ada sebuah buku catatan di atas mejanya.

Padahal Gempa sudah mengundangnya untuk bermain di rumahnya bersama dengan Blaze dan Ice, tapi Halilintar terpaksa menolak ajakan itu karena ia sedang sial hari ini. Memang benar Halilintar tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bermain game, ia lebih senang membaca buku novel atau buku pelajaran. Dan karena Gempa juga bisa dibilang seorang kutu buku dan orang tuanya cukup kaya, Halilintar yakin ia pasti memiliki perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya. Namun bagaimana lagi, nasib sudah menentukannya untuk menghabisi waktu pulang sekolahnya dengan Taufan.

Tak diduga, Taufan ternyata juga seseorang yang penggemar dengan buku. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka berdua bisa berbaur cukup mudah. Hampir setiap hari Halilintar melihatnya duduk atau berjalan dengan buku novel di tangannya, kadang pernah dia hampir masuk tempat sampah karena terlalu serius membaca. Namun genre yang dibacanya bukan seperti Halilintar. Buku yang dia biasa baca adalah tentang romansa atau _slice of life_. Ia pernah membaca synopsis salah satu buku itu dan membaca endingnya langsung. _Sad ending_ dimana karakter utama ditolak oleh orang yang dia sayangi atau karakter utamanya yang menyerah mengenai hidupnya. Untuk seorang Taufan memanglah terdengar dark, namun Halilintar tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada dia. Toh, setiap orang pasti punya hobi yang berbeda beda, bukan?

Taufan memiliki mata yang cukup indah. Warna yang mempresentasikan lautan biru yang tenang dan bening. Halilintar kadang sering berhalusinasi setiap kali ia menatap mata itu terlalu lama, ia memang tak bisa menyangkal bahwa mata yang Taufan miliki itu sangat cantik. Ditambah bentuk wajahnya yang terlihat lembut namun juga keras pada saat yang bersamaan, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang selalu bertengger disana setiap hari.

Hanya saja, senyuman itu tak pernah sampai ke matanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?"

Halilintar tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi matanya terus memperhatikan Taufan, hingga pemuda sekarang sudah menghadap ke arahnya."Kau melihatku, 'kan? Kau memperhatikanku, bukan?" godanya dengan senyuman sumringah, Halilintar hanya membuang muka sambil mendecih.

"Kalau iya, emang kenapa?"

Taufan langsung jatuh terdiam, sepertinya ia tak menyangka hal itu dari mulut Halilintar. Halilintar sendiri merutuk dirinya karena sudah blak-blakan tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Mereka terdiam, menatap satu sama lain dengan suasana yang agak canggung.

Sebelum hal itu berlangsung lebih lama, Taufan segera menghampiri Halilintar dan meraih buku yang ada di atas meja itu."Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melihatku seperti itu." gumamnya diikuti senyuman jahil. Mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain sejenak. Taufan segera balik ke tempatnya semula, memberikan senyuman pada Halilintar.

"Bukankah itu tatapan yang harusnya kau berikan pada _soulmates_ mu, Halilintar?"

$o$

Bagi Halilintar, Taufan itu seperti misteri.

Terkadang dia bisa berubah menjadi anak setan yang jahilnya kelewat ampun, terkadang ia bisa memberikan senyuman penuh makna pada Halilintar. Banyak orang yang tidak suka padanya karena sifat nakal dan jahilnya itu, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran tinggi yang betah untuk menjadi temannya. Kalau dipikir pikir lagi, itu seperti Taufan memberikan mereka ujian untuk mengetes apakah mereka layak untuk menjadi temannya atau tidak. Walau sebenarnya Halilintar bukan termasuk dalam kategori yang memiliki kesabaran tinggi itu, namun ia setidaknya bisa memahami sikap Taufan itu. Sampai hari ini pun ia tak tahu pasti mengapa Taufan masih betah bersama Halilintar walau pemuda itu memiliki tingkat emosi yang cukup tinggi dan ringan tangan.

Halilintar sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak begitu keberatan dengan sifat Taufan yang bisa dibilang mengesalkan itu. Memang benar kadang ia mempunyai nafsu untuk mencekik pemuda itu, tapi Halilintar masih waras untuk tidak membuat kejahatan di usianya yang masih muda dan masa depannya yang terlihat cukup terang. Setidaknya Taufan selalu mengucapkan maaf setelah itu, kebiasaan baik yang telah banyak orang lain lupakan. Mereka memang belum mengenal satu sama lain sedekat itu, namun Halilintar yakin hubungan mereka berdua bisa di kategorikan sebagai teman.

Taufan adalah orang yang sangat tertutup.

Berbulan-bulan menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda yang riang itu, Halilintar sadar bahwa Taufan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang dirinya. Setiap kali ada yang menyinggung soal topik itu, Taufan pasti menyingkirkannya dengan sebuah candaan. Semua orang menganggap Taufan orang yang terbuka dan _easy going_ , namun itu hanya sebuah ilusi belaka yang dibuatnya.

Tak ada yang sadar kecuali Halilintar bahwa mulut itu tersegel rapat.

$o$

Satu-satunya hal yang Halilintar inginkan hari ini adalah meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya hingga jam 11 nanti, namun sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengirimkan seorang malaikat terbaik yang siap untuk menjemputnya.

"WOI! BANGUN!"

Halilintar membuka matanya dengan spontan dan tangannya melayang begitu saja ke sumber suara, membuat orang itu sampai terpental ke lantai. Pemuda beriris merah yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sementara sang pelaku terbaring di atas karpet coklat _tortilla_ itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Bahkan saat tidur pun kau tidak bisa menahan diri, ugh…" gerutu Taufan, perlahan bangkit sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena bekas pukulan maut Halilintar yang tidak disengaja tadi.

Halilintar hanya memutar malas bola matanya."Jam berapa?"

"Jam 1 siang."

Wajah Halilintar berubah menjadi pucat dalam sekejap, kepalanya dengan spontan menoleh ke arah jam digital di meja untuk memastikan. Dan tentu saja tidak ada angka tiga belas tertera disana. Masih jam 9.30 pagi.

"Kena kau." kekeh Taufan, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Halilintar. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi jadi Halilintar lebih memilih merebahkan dirinya kembali ke kasur dan menghadapkan badannya ke dinding, membelakangi pemuda dengan topi biru itu.

Halilintar sudah terbiasa dengan Taufan yang selalu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya hampir setiap minggu, pada awalnya memang mengesalkan namun Taufan tidak pernah jera walau sudah dihantam berkali-kali jadi Halilintar membiarkannya saja. Lagipula ia tahu Taufan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya maupun barangnya. Pemuda beriris biru itu sudah paham betul apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia sampai berani melewati batasnya, walau dia sendiri tidak pernah mencobanya dan tidak ingin mencobanya.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Pemuda berkaos hitam polos acak acakan itu menggerutu pelan."Nanti saja ah, mau tidur." Balasnya dengan ketus, kembali menyamankan dirinya. Kasurnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak turun sedikit memberitahunya bahwa Taufan ikut naik ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa meminta izin.

"Kau belum pernah mengatakan padaku tentang hubungan _soulmates_ mu." Lanjut Taufan.

Halilintar terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya di ruangan itu sejenak.

"Itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ia menghelakan nafas, membuka kaos hitamnya dan mengambil handuk putih yang berjemur di atas kursinya. Halilintar bukanlah tipe yang suka memamerkan kulitnya, tidak seperti si Blaze yang hobi memakai baju lengan pendek dan celana selutut. Biasanya ia tak nyaman membuka baju di depan orang lain, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini semenjak Taufan sering mengunjunginya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun saat Halilintar masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

Halilintar juga memang baru sadar, tapi dia tak mengatakannya karena Taufan tak pernah menanyakannya sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan Halilintar. Dia tidak begitu peduli dengan hubungan _soulmates_ orang lain, heh, dia sendiri tak peduli dengan hubungan _soulmates_ -nya sendiri. Topik _soulmates_ tidak pernah begitu muncul di antara pembicaraan mereka berdua, pembicaraan mereka biasanya berisi Taufan yang selalu mengoceh tentang hobinya dan Halilintar yang orangnya memang tidak banyak bicara.

Siap dengan mandi pagi yang membuatnya lebih segar, Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Taufan yang sedang memakan keripik kentangnya sambil membaca buku novelnya. Saat Halilintar menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya, barulah Taufan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahuku?"

Halilintar menghelakan nafasnya kembali. Ia meraih kaos merah dan celana hitamnya dari lemari bajunya."Aku tak tahu." Jawabnya dengan simple dan enteng, meninggalkan Taufan _speechless_ sejenak.

Selesai dengan pakaiannya, Halilintar ikut duduk di samping Taufan dan meraih beberapa keripik kentang yang ia beli kemarin. Taufan memang hobi sekali mengambil cemilan yang ia beli tanpa minta izin, namun Halilintar tidak keberatan. Toh, ia bisa beli lagi pun.

"Dokter bilang aku punya hubungan _soulmates_ , hanya mereka tidak tahu bentuknya." Lanjut Halilintar, mencuri pandang terhadap buku novel Taufan yang sepertinya baru dia beli. Romansa lagi, huh?

Taufan masih terdiam, mencoba untuk memproses informasi yang baru masuk dan segera tersenyum kembali."Sepertinya kau akan tumbuh sendirian, Halilintar!"ejeknya diikuti sengiran, mendapat respon yang tidak diduga dari Halilintar.

"Kuharap begitu." kekehnya.

Sekali lagi, Taufan jatuh terdiam. Ia bahkan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak mengambil keripik kentang dari bungkusan plastik berwarna coklat itu. Halilintar melirik Taufan dengan mata tajamnya sebelum menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah pemuda itu."Apa?" sahutnya yang membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja kau selalu sendirian!" ejeknya, kembali mengambil keripik kentang yang tersisa sebelum Halilintar sempat mengambilnya. "Aku hanya tidak tertarik, oke? Memangnya hubungan _soulmates_ kau apa?" Halilintar tak berniat untuk menanyakan hal itu, tapi ya sudahlah.

Taufan menjilat ujung jarinya untuk merasakan sisa bumbu keripik kentang itu."Aku? Kalau dibandingmu, aku berbeda jauh." jawabnya dengan nada sombong, membuat hasrat untuk memukulnya bangkit di dalam diri Halilintar."Bukannya aku ingin pamer atau apa, tapi aku punya tujuh soulmates!"

Halilintar menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tujuh? Ia pernah mendengar orang yang mempunyai lima soulmates sebelumnya, tapi sampai tujuh?

"Aku tak bisa melihat warna, aku tak bisa merasakan dingin dan panas, banyak lagi!" ucapnya dengan lantang dan bangga. Halilintar penasaran, apakah tujuh soulmatesnya akan mendukung dan menyayangi Taufan seperti pasangan _soulmate_ pada umumnya.

"Baguslah." Halilintar beranjak berdiri untuk membuang sampah plastik keripik mereka ke dalam tempat sampah dan meraih dua kaleng susu dari kantung plastik berwarna putih yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, Halilintar melemparkan satu ke arah Taufan dan pemuda itu dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Halilintar kembali duduk namun kali ini di atas kasurnya, ia membuka tutup kaleng itu dan meneguk isinya.

"Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau."

Halilintar berhenti minum dan menatap rambut hitam Taufan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Hah?"

Taufan langsung tertawa, ia menoleh ke arah Halilintar."Dasar Halilintar. Aku hanya bercanda! Aku sudah punya banyak orang yang harus kubahagiakan, kau tahu!" sangkalnya dengan cepat, diikuti dengan cekikikan. Entah kenapa, kalimat yang ia gumamkan tadi terasa sangat janggal. Wajah Taufan yang sedikit memerah pun tidak membantunya. Halilintar ingin menanyakan kembali padanya, namun melihat pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba berdiri menghilangkan niatannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke kamarku sekarang, makasih buat keripiknya!" ucap Taufan diikuti kedipan mata kanannya. "Tunggu!" sebelum sempat Taufan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Wajah mereka sontak berubah, Halilintar kembali menarik tangannya dan Taufan mengeluarkan ringisan kecil.

Taufan kaget saat ia merasakan aliran listrik yang cukup kuat menyentrumnya di tempat yang Halilintar pegang tadi, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan syok."Ouch, apa kau menyentrumku dengan sesuatu? Sesuai sekali dengan namamu." Rutuk pemuda bertopi biru itu diikuti sengiran yang terdengar canggung.

"Aku tak mempunyai apa-apa di tanganku, Taufan." Taufan terdiam sejenak, iris birunya terlihat kosong seakan akan tersesat di tempat yang jauh. Ia tahu Taufan tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui apa yang baru terjadi.

Diluar dugaan, ia kembali tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya."Mungkin kau akhirnya punya kekuatan listrik, Ahahaha!" dengan cepat ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Halilintar sendirian di kamarnya. Ada apa dengan semua ini…? Ia tahu ada yang aneh dengan semua ini, bahkan Taufan pun pasti juga menyadarinya.

Perbedaannya adalah Halilintar yang tertarik dengan hal ini dan Taufan yang masa bodoh.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Mood nulis kadang suka hilang timbul, jadi mohon maaf kalau rada aneh gitu**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **Silahkan direview, diflame juga boleh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaa, udah mulai sekolahhh**

 **Moga-moga ff ni bisa kelar dan nggak terlantar haha-**

 **Selamat menikmati**

* * *

"Oi, jangan melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun!"

Halilintar memutar bola matanya, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan gurunya. Pemuda di depannya hanya memonyongkan mulutnya sambil menggerutu pelan sebelum kembali beralih pada tugasnya sendiri.

Ujian semester sebentar lagi akan datang. Halilintar sih tidak terlalu takut, dia sudah memahami semua materi yang gurunya terangkan. Sekedar informasi, kertas ulangannya selalu tertera nilai sembilan ke atas di sana. Yang Halilintar hanya perlu lakukan adalah mengulang kembali semua pelajarannya.

Taufan yang mengetahui itu tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Ia memelas pada Halilintar untuk mengajarinya beberapa materi yang belum ia pahami, sampai rela merogoh uang sakunya untuk mentraktir Halilintar. Pemuda beriris merah itu memang tak keberatan, hanya saja mengajari Taufan itu memang seperti menguji kesabarannya. Taufan sungguh lambat dalam memproses pelajaran yang mengenai angka, membuat Halilintar hampir mau meledak beberapa kali. Padahal, angka itu adalah materi yang paling mudah dibanding yang lain. Setidaknya, itu bagi Halilintar.

Jujur saja, sebelumnya Halilintar tidak pernah belajar bersama orang lain. Bukannya ia tidak mau, tetapi memang tidak ada yang mengajak ataupun sekedar meminta bantuannya. Semua teman-teman SMP-nya terlalu takut untuk menghampiri Halilintar, walau mereka tahu ia adalah anak yang cerdas dan bisa dibilang kaya. Jadi, saat Taufan dengan santainya meminta bantuan, ia tertegun.

Sebenarnya, sudah sedekat apa mereka berdua ini?

Halilintar ingin tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu berbeda dari orang lain.

"Hei, Taufan."

"Yaa?"

"Apa yang kau suka lakukan?"

Halilintar ingin membuang dirinya keluar jendela sekarang.

Taufan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Halilintar merutuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa coba menanyakan hal itu, hampir setiap hari dia selalu bertemu Taufan dan dia sudah hapal dengan kebiasaannya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda berkaos biru tua itu menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Apa saja yang menarik perhatianku." jawab Taufan dengan enteng, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Halilintar menatap bengong, tidak menyangka Taufan benar-benar akan menjawabnya. Ia mengira pemuda itu akan menertawainya habis-habisan karena pertanyaan bodoh Halilintar itu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan jawaban yang abstrak.

Halilintar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Taufan. Sayangnya pemuda itu selalu menolak untuk bercerita tentang dirinya, ia selalu bisa mencari celah untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan atau menjawab dengan sekedarnya saja. Walau begitu, Halilintar tidak akan mendorong Taufan. Ia ingin membangun kepercayaan Taufan sedikit demi sedikit hingga pemuda itu siap untuk berbicara.

Masalahnya, Halilintar adalah orang yang mempunyai kesabaran yang tipis.

"Hoaamm… Tugas ini membuatku mengantuk…" keluh Taufan, merenggangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing. Halilintar hanya mendengus pelan, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Pemuda di depannya terlihat akan berbaring namun tidak sadar kalau ada kursi di belakangnya.

"Taufan—" Seperti yang Halilintar duga, kepala Taufan langsung terbentur dengan kursi miliknya.

"Aduh!" Taufan segera memegangi kepalanya yang terantuk sambil meringis kesakitan. Dia berguling ke samping, menendang kakinya sedikit seperti anak-anak."Sakiiitt!" keluh Taufan, meronta kesana-kesini. Terlihat jelas kalau pemuda itu _overreacting._

Halilintar memutar bola matanya, lebih memilih untuk mengambil hasil tugas Taufan yang terbuka di atas meja. Merasa diabaikan, pemuda berkaos biru tua itu segera duduk dengan wajah cemberut, melipat tangannya di atas meja dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya, menatap Halilintar yang sibuk mengoreksi pekerjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Taufan kembali menjerit kesakitan saat Halilintar melemparkan buku tugas itu ke wajahnya.

"Tinggal 3 halaman lagi. Siapkan sisanya." perintah Halilintar, kembali fokus pada catatannya. Taufan tak menjawab. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya sambil merintih pelan, membuat Halilintar tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena sudah melempar buku pemuda itu. "Uhh.. Kau tak apa..?" Saat ia mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang kepala Taufan, pemuda itu langsung bangun dan tertawa pelan.

"Aww! Kau ternyata khawatir sama aku!" goda Taufan, menyeringai tipis. Halilintar tertegun sejenak. Pemuda itu menarik kembali tangannya dan mendengus, seharunya ia sudah menduga hal ini."Tapi, tetap saja sakit, 'kan?"

Halilintar memperhatikan senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajah pemuda itu. Jika ia tidak mengulurkan tangannya, Taufan pasti akan tetap melanjutkan tangis buayanya itu. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian dimana tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, Taufan sepertinya mencoba untuk menghindari segala kemungkinan itu.

Tapi, kenapa?

"Aku bosan menjawab pertanyaan ini, Halilintar!" omel Taufan, terlihat lemas.

Halilintar sadar kalau Taufan berusaha menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan padanya, maka untuk kali ini Halilintar akan mengikuti permainannya.

"Kau yang ingin belajar denganku." balas Halilintar dengan ketus, membuat Taufan semakin lemas.

Ia meraih minuman kotaknya dan menyeruput isinya, merasakan bagaimana rasa pahit kopi memenuhi mulutnya. "Terlalu banyak kafein tidak baik untukmu, Halilintar." tegur Taufan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari tugas miliknya. Halilintar hanya bergumam pelan sebagai respon, dia memang tahu akan hal itu. Lain kali ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan minuman seperti ini ke dalam keranjang belanjanya.

Halilintar menatap Taufan sejenak sebelum beralih pada kalender yang tertempel di dinding.

Besok tanggal merah.

Seingat Halilintar tadi Gempa bilang malam ini akan ada perayaan ditaman kota. Halilintar sempat menolak pemuda itu karena ia harus mengajari Taufan dan mengira besok adalah hari sekolah, ia harus minta maaf pada Gempa nanti. Pemuda itu pun beralih pada Taufan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan berat hati.

"Siapkan tugasmu dan malam ini kita pergi ke taman kota."

Taufan langsung mengangkat wajahnya."Taman kota? Maksudmu perayaan yang ada nanti malam?" Halilintar mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, mata Taufan langsung berbinar terang. Pemuda beriris merah itu kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Apa kau mengajakku kencan?" tukas Taufan tanpa basa-basi, Halilintar hampir memuncratkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya."Kau nakal juga ya, Halilintar. Kau ingin aku menyelesaikan tugas ini dan menjadikan aku sebagai mainanmu nanti malam." kekehnya, menyeringai jahil.

Halilintar bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas."B-bukan itu, Taufan. Aku hanya— Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja." Padahal ia mempunyai niat yang baik, untuk mengajak Taufan keluar dan menghilangkan stress.

"Ah, ah! Aku tak bilang kalau aku tak mau!" potong Taufan dengan cepat, diikuti tawa ringan."Kalau Halilintar yang mengajak, mana bisa aku menolaknya." goda Taufan, merekahkan senyuman lebarnya. Pemuda beriris merah itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

Apa-apaan itu?

Halilintar melirik ke arahnya sebelum mengambil sebuah buku dan menggulungnya.

"Kalau begitu, selesaikan!"

 _PLETAK_

$o$

Halilintar tidak pernah pergi ke acara seperti ini bersama siapapun sebelumnya.

Dia bukan tipe yang suka keramaian ataupun hobi jalan, Halilintar lebih memilih untuk dirumah dan membuka bukunya atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat. Yah, itu juga termasuk karena orang tuanya yang sangat ketat. Karena sekarang ia tinggal di asrama sekolah, Halilintar bisa sekali-kali menikmati acara seperti ini tanpa harus mendapat makian dari orang tuanya.

Lagipula, sekarang dia tidak sendirian.

"Halilintar! Coba main yang itu!" seru Taufan, menunjuk ke arah kolam ikan kecil dimana dipenuhi anak-anak yang sedang mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Wajah Halilintar langsung berubah menjadi masam dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau pikir aku anak-anak?" gerutu Halilintar."Kau ini emang banyak bicara, ya?" keluh Taufan, meraih pergelangan tangan Halilintar yang tertutup lengan jaketnya dan menarik pemuda itu menuju kolam plastik tersebut. Halilintar hanya bisa bertanya kembali, siapa yang sebenarnya banyak bicara disini?

Mata Taufan berbinar-binar menatap permainan itu, tanpa ragu ia langsung duduk di bangku yang kosong dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sang pemilik."Kau lihat saja kemampuanku, Halilintar!" serunya dengan lantang dan percaya diri, memegang erat jaring kecil di tangannya.

Halilintar hanya melipat tangannya dan memperhatikan bagaimana Taufan bermain. Ia sempat gagal beberapa kali, namun pemuda itu sepertinya memang pantang menyerah. Halilintar menghelakan nafasnya saat Taufan merusak jaring keduanya, ia bahkan belum mendapati satu ikan pun. Pemuda berjaket hitam itu hanya bisa menggerutu kesal melihat bagaimana cerobohnya Taufan. Halilintar sempat berpikir untuk menendang pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam kolam, tapi sayangnya Halilintar tidak sejahat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Taufan berhasil menangkap seekor ikan dan harga dirinya langsung melambung tinggi kelangit.

"Hahaha! Lihatkan!" Taufan tertawa bangga, mendapat pujian dan tepuk tangan dari anak-anak yang lain. Halilintar menatap malas, apa orang itu sudah tidak punya urat malu?

"Kau coba juga, Halilintar!" ajak Taufan, langsung mendapat gelengan kuat dari Halilintar."Eh? Dasar sok keren." ledeknya sambil memeletkan lidah, membentuk perempatan siku-siku di dahi Halilintar. Jika saja ini bukan umum, Halilintar pasti sudah menjitak kepala pemuda itu.

"Ini, nak! Hadiahnya!" Taufan beralih pada seorang pria paruh baya yang memberikannya sebungkus kue _mochi_. Sebuah senyuman lebar kembali mekar di wajahnya."Makasih ya, pak!" seru Taufan dengan semangat, mendapat senyuman balasan dari pemilik stan itu. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Halilintar, ikut melemparkan senyuman yang membuat pemuda itu tertegun sejenak. Halilintar hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, menurunkan lidah topi hitamnya.

Taufan berbalik pada dirinya, masih terlihat bangga padahal dia hanya menangkap satu ikan. Memang benar sih jaringnya itu mudah rusak dan dia hanya diberikan 3 kali kesempatan. Tapi Halilintar berani bertaruh ia setidaknya bisa mendapatkan 3 ikan dengan jaring-jaring itu.

"Mau cari makanan?" ajak pemuda dengan topi biru yang menghadap ke samping itu, Halilintar mengangguk. Mereka belum makan malam sejak sampai ke tempat ini.

Halilintar dan Taufan pun berkeliling melihat-lihat stan yang ada. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk membeli kentang goreng dan minuman es sebelum membeli sate untuk mendapatkan meja dan tempat duduk. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong yang tersisa, Halilintar meletakkan seluruh makanannya di atas meja lalu menopang dagunya.

"Makasih buat traktirannya." ucap Halilintar, menyeringai tipis. Taufan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, merutuk kemampuan Halilintar yang bisa menguras isi dompetnya. Yah, dia memang sudah berjanji untuk meneraktir pemuda beriris merah itu, tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah Halilintar memang tak segan-segan untuk memanfaatkan hal itu.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam, menikmati kentang goreng mereka masing-masing. Untung saja tempat ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan keramaian, jadi setidaknya tidak terlalu menganggu bagi Halilintar. Taufan pun sepertinya mengerti suasana hati Halilintar, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk diam sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pun, pesanan sate mereka datang. Aroma yang sedap dan gurih langsung menggelitik penciuman Halilintar, membuat nafsu makannya meningkat.

"Kau tak apa makan ini, Halilintar?" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba, membuat Halilintar mengadahkan kepalanya."Apa maksudmu?" Pemuda berjaket biru tua itu tertawa hambar."Kau 'kan dari keluarga yang cukup 'ketat', apa tak masalah memakan makanan seperti ini?"

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendecak."Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Taufan." balas Halilintar, segera melahap makanannya. Taufan tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti memakan satenya. Wajah Halilintar berubah menjadi sedikit cerah setelah memakan satu tusukan sate. "Pfft... Apa seenak itu?" gurau Taufan, Halilintar mendelik ke arahnya sebentar sebelum kembali ke makanannya.

Mereka menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam kali ini, lebih memilih untuk menikmati musik dari kejauhan. Halilintar lega karena cuaca malam ini tidak begitu dingin, angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat sudah sangat sempurna untuk menambah kesejukan udara. Setelah memakan tusukan terakhirnya, Halilintar menyeruput minumannya sebelum menopang dagu sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya sejenak. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan, hanya sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum mereka berdua harus pulang ke asrama. Halilintar melirik pemuda didepannya diam-diam, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Taufan? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." sahut Halilintar, memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Taufan beralih padanya, masih memakan kentang goreng rasa _BBQ_ yang ia beli.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana partner _soulmates_ mu itu?"

Taufan terdiam, sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau Halilintar akan membicarakan hal itu. Halilintar sendiri pun tidak menyangka itu yang akan keluar, namun ia merasa kalau diam saja tidak akan membuat Taufan berbicara.

Pemuda bertopi biru muda itu mengulas senyuman."Aku yakin pasti ada gadis manis berkacamata yang rambutnya dikepang. Terus, ada cowok gagah yang pintar olahraga. Juga pasti ada keturunan bangsawan gitu deh!" jawabnya diikuti tawa yang renyah. Halilintar mendengus, terlihat jelas Taufan sedang main-main dengannya. Bahkan Taufan tidak mau jujur mengenai _soulmates_ nya kepada Halilintar. Apa jarak di antara mereka memang masih jauh?

"Kau sendiri, Halilintar?"

Taufan segera menopang dagunya di atas meja lalu tersenyum."Menurutmu, seperti apa _soulmate_ mu itu?"

Halilintar menoleh ke arahnya, mata mereka berdua bertemu satu sama lain.

Mata Taufan terlihat berbeda pada malam itu. Halilintar bisa melihat sesuatu di dalam iris biru tua itu. Di dalam sana, terbentang lautan biru kristal yang sangat indah. Gelombangnya terlihat begitu tenang, memancarkan cahaya bintang-bintang di atasnya sehingga tercipta kerlap-kerlip yang cantik. Ia bisa melihat bulan besar yang terbenam berada di ujung laut itu, cahaya birunya terlihat indah. Namun, lautan itu terlihat begitu sepi dan jauh. Ada sesuatu yang hilang disana, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Halilintar untuk masuk dan menjelajahinya. Walau begitu, Halilintar tetap mengulurkan tangannya jauh kesana.

Padahal ia tahu, bahwa tidak akan ada yang menariknya kembali.

Taufan tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya, membuat Halilintar ikut tersadar. Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Halilintar tiba-tiba teringat tentang pertanyaan Taufan tadi, ia menyandarkan badannya ke kursi plastik itu dan mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang berwarna hitam.

"Entahlah."

Pada malam itu, Taufan melihat banyak bunga mawar merah.

$o$

Beberapa minggu pun berlalu, Halilintar bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan soal ujiannya. Ia yakin akan mendapat nilai yang cukup bagus, sementara itu Taufan terlihat sangat lemas. Halilintar sedikit khawatir dengan anak itu, sepertinya ujian-ujian itu telah menguras setengah nyawanya. Namun, hal yang membuatnya kepikiran bukan hanya itu.

Semenjak kejadian hari itu, Halilintar semakin penasaran dengan hubungan _soulmates_ Taufan seakan-akan itu adalah urusan dia juga. Dia tak tahu pasti mengapa dirinya begitu tertarik dengan _soulmates_ Taufan—

Oke, Halilintar berbohong jika ia berkata seperti itu. Kenyataannya, Halilintar tahu betul mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan hal itu.

Karena rasa kesepian yang ia lihat di mata Taufan. Halilintar bisa melihat sesuatu yang 'rusak' disana, mungkin karena itu Taufan selalu menyembunyikan apapun mengenai dirinya dan _soulmates_ nya. Pada awalnya, Halilintar memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan pemuda bertopi biru tua itu. Tapi semakin banyak mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, semakin besar keinginan Halilintar untuk mencari tahu tentang Taufan. Hari dimana ia akan paham sepenuhnya tentang Taufan tentu masih jauh, bahkan mungkin memang tidak akan pernah datang, tapi Halilintar tahu dia ingin memecahkan misteri ini.

Halilintar teringat akan novel yang pernah ia baca. Sebuah kisah antara seorang detektif dengan penjahat. Jika ini adalah kisahnya, maka sudah pasti Halilintar adalah sang detektif yang akan melakukan apapun untuk memecahkan misteri dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sedangkan Taufan adalah si penjahat. Penjahat yang selalu bermain-main dengan sang detektif dan menunggu hari dimana detektif akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya. Halilintar akan selalu jatuh dalam jebakannya, tapi Taufan pasti akan selalu membantunya nanti sebelum kembali berlari mendahului Halilintar lagi. Di dalam cerita ini, Halilintar adalah sang karakter utama. Seorang detektif yang berpegang teguh terhadap tujuannya.

Seorang detektif yang jatuh cinta dengan sang penjahat.

* * *

 **Udah capek ngecheck terus, jadi kalo ada yang aneh gitu maklumin aja ya**

 **Masih ada nggak peminat ff ni? Tunjukan dirimu di kolom review/slap**

 **Yah, mohon reviewnya lah. Biar jadi moodbooster /disepak**


End file.
